Idiota tú, idiota él(KHR
by V413ri4
Summary: Summary... Xanxus y Kazuki,dos personas totalmente diferentes,pero al mismo tiempo iguales.. yaoi, nueva historia...
1. chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen..

 _Capítulo uno de- "Idiota tú,idiota él."_

1-"El principio".

Un joven de estatura alta,cabello negro,con uniforme de kokuyo. Se encontraba coriendo por las calles de namimori,en unas de sus manos sostenía un uniforme masculino de la misma de kokuyo.

Mientras sonreía victorioso por la pequeña broma,que acaba de hacer.

—¡ESTÚPIDO!,¡VUELVE DE INMEDIATO!.-el pobre joven,que se encontraba persiguiendo al otro joven,gritaba de coraje.

Con la respiración algo agitada,gotas de sudor corriendo por su rostro sonrojado; Kazuki Susuki,un joven de cabellos azabaches,dos grandes ojos redondos color azulados,con tan solo catorce años,muy chico,para su edad este joven es...en pocas palabras es bipolar.

—¡Maldito,bastardo!,¡Vuelve de inmediato!.-seguio gritando como podía,sin importarle como se encontraba en esos instantes.

—¡Atraparme si puedes!-se escuchaba a lo lejos.

—maldito.- murmuró con enojo.

El joven pelinegro,doblo a la izquierda desapareciendo de la vista del chico.

Corrió,como pudo,ya que se encontraba descalzo y el muy infeliz lo hizo correr,ya que este no tenía buena condición física,y eso se le dificultaba.

 **Mientras tanto,en otra parte.**

—VOII, estúpido. Cómo se les ocurre.-grito molesto y molestando los demás.

—Tranquilízate~.-hablo de manera calmada y divertida,un joven alto con lentes.

—Silencio basuras.-hablo molesto,un joven alto con cabello negro.

 **Regresando con Kazuki.**

El nombrado ya más que estresado,se detuvo con ambas manos se agarra ambas rodillas,tratando de respirar.

Ya cuando pudo tranquilizarse,sus cabellos azabaches tapaban sus ojos,con una de sus manos quito su cabello haciéndolo para atrás,dejando al descubierto esos dos grandes ojos azulados.

Miró a la gente pasar,el joven ladeó la cabeza frunciendo las cejas un poco,sin entender porque la gente lo miraba.

— _"Son una bola de raros..."_ \- pensó,sin interés alguno.

Observo a su izquierda donde un gran vidrio se encontraba,reflejando su apariencia.

— _"Q-que!?...MALDITO BASTARDO."_ -se asombro por unos instantes,para luego cambiar su asombro por coraje.

Veía detenidamente,su reflejó, frunciendo el seño.

¡Ciao-ssu!

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter-2

Ciao!.

000000000000000000000000

 **Capítulo dos de- "Idiota tú,idiota él/2"**

 _2-. **"Amigo raro..."**_

Miro detenidamente su reflejo, mordiéndose el labio inferior,e apretando los puños, recordando como empezó todo...

Flashblack.

Era una mañama tranquila,a diferencia de que un joven se encontraba corriendo para poder llegar a su escuela.

Cómo pudo, corrió, llegando a la entrada de su escuela,dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Se puso a caminar con tranquilidad,recibiendo uno que otro saludo por parte de los estudiantes.

Ni se molestó en devolverles el saludo,sin interés alguno de los estudiantes a su alrededor,llego hasta su casillero dónde lo abrió, sacando un libro para verlo unos instantes y después devolverlo dónde estaba.

Cerca de el,un joven alto de cabello negro,ojos avellana,con el mismo uniforme de kokuyo,camino con sigilo hasta llegar con el más pequeño.

Abrazándolo por la espalda, haciendo que este diera un pequeño brinco del susto.

—Oí, que te pasa,bastardo.- Le hablo un poco moesto,sin voltear a verlo.

—Ñe~,pequeño zuki-chan~. No seas tan gruñón~.- Hablo en un tono meloso,algo que molesto aún más al más bajo.

—...Que quieres,tarado.-

—Auch,eso dolió.- agarrándose el pecho,dice fingiendo que le dolió.

Él de ojos avellanas,se alejó un poco del más bajo y se le quedó mirando cada movimiento que este hacia.

—Deja de mirarme,- hablo con un poco de nerviosismo y enojado.

—No puedo,- comenzó a hablar,el otro dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo se volteó y lo observó. —Es que eres demasiado adorable~,es inevitable ca-ri-ño~-. Termino de hablar,usando el mismo tono de voz, meloso.

—Eres tan molesto.- bufo, cerró su casillero y abrazando un libro,camina tranquilamente por el pasillo,dejando atrás al de ojos avellanas.

Mientras esté solo sonreía de lado,se cruzo de brazos e camino hasta alcanzar al de ojos azulados.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a su salón, entrando a este cada uno se sento en su asiento,el timbre sonó anunciando el inicio de las clases.

Con ello,los alumnos y el maestro entraron, comenzando haci las clases.

To be continue...

00000000000000000000000000

Second chapter listed!

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
